Avionics communication units are used to provide communications between avionic devices and the ground or other aircraft. An example of a communication unit is a communication management unit (CMU). A CMU uses an aircraft communication addressing and reporting system (ACARS). ACARS is a character oriented protocol that goes between air and ground. With ACARS, traditional aircraft transmission mediums such as very high frequency (VHF), SATCOM, and high frequency (HF) are used. Another example of a device that has been recently developed to provide communications between the aircraft and ground is a gatelink unit. A gatelink unit uses Wi-Fi, Cell or other wireless technology communication between the aircraft and ground. These are two examples of communication units that provide among other functions, a communication means to and from the aircraft for other flight deck type avionic devices. Avionic devices are typically linked to a communication unit using aircraft specific formats such as ARINC 429. ARINC 429 is a data bus and a communications format. There is a desire to use off the shelf components for avionic devices. However, adding avionics specific format links to off the shelf components is very expensive.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a method and system of providing communications between avionic devices in an effective, cost efficient manner.